tocfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ironknuckle1
Welcome! Hi Ironknuckle1 -- we're excited to have Triforce of Courage Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Alright So we're all good to go. I've have some errands I need to run before the bank closes, though, so I can't start right away. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here and I'm aware of everything. Oh, and could you do me a favor? Go to ZG and access the page User:Neo of ZW/sig. Copy the text there and paste it into this page. That'll bring my signature on over here. Oh, and remember, my official name is "Neo of ZW." You have to add the admin status to that name, since plain ol' Neo was taken -_- Thanks, IK!-Neo (T) ( ) (Home) 20:49, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Hey Neo. Sorry I had to block you on Stal wiki. Anyways, yeah, I will help IK. I will create a new projects page here once we come up with some stuff to work on.--'Shade' 23:13, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::It's all good. Maybe I have been a little confrontational...I'm going to need to shape up if I'm to be an admin. If I start to get out of line, please don't hesitate to drop me a hint to chill. I sometimes let things get to me, and it's a very nasty habit of mine. ::And thanks for the stuff, IK. I just bought PH, so I'm going to be able to contribute to those pages, as well =D ::I'm going to start off with a color template. If anybody needs me, you know where to find me!-Neo (T) ( ) (Home) 23:17, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::I'll ask my buddy Alter about how to make one. He knows how. Be back in a jif!-Neo (T) ( ) (Home) 23:33, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::: -Neo (T) ( ) (Home) 00:25, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Looks good.--'Shade' 11:21, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Hello? =( Where are you, Ironknuckle? You've disappeared =( I feel so lonely editing everything by myself...-Neo (T) ( ) (Home) 03:42, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :I see. I've been playing a lot of games, lately, as well. I'm currently playing Half-Life 2, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and Portal. I'm also still playing PH a bit. I beat the game, though. I've really been putting some effort into this thing, though. You'll see that we're almost at my goal of 50 articles =D :Also, I was thinking of picking another admin. It may be a bit early for another one, but it couldn't hurt, y'know? I was thinking of Shade Link, since he edits here and shows a good moral standing. He also shows responsibility, a necessity in the powers we'd be granting him. It'd be a great help to me to have someone else helping me out with housekeeping and such. Your thoughts?-Neo (T) ( ) (Home) 03:02, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Patrolling This feature of adminship is a little overlooked. As admins, we have the responsibility to patrol edits. To do so, check the editing logs in the "Logs" page. The ones which show up with a bright background around them are unpatrolled. Check out these edits and see if they're good or need reverting. If they're good, click "Mark edit as patrolled" to do just that. We should do this to make sure that every edit is approved.-Neo (T) ( ) (Home) 05:45, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Where are you? :( I miss you, buddy. I've worked REAL hard on the monobook skin for the site. If you take a look at it, your eyes will bleed and you scream in amazement and love. You'll love it. Anyways, get back to me! -Neo (T) ( ) (Home) 18:07, January 3, 2010 (UTC)